gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AndyLikeJapan96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andy Prayitno page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 15:48, 10 April 2011 Hi =p I am purposly leaving them blank for others to fill in because I enjoy seeing how people take that image and add details to it. I find it very interesting =D (and yes I am a BIIIG fan of Kamen Rider- I hope that artist makes a Birth, BuraKaWani and PuToTera gundam pictures XD) Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End Can I use you mobile suits and characters for this page? CarlosIXA 19:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. CarlosIXA 20:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism Plagiarism PART 2/Final KAdele thankyou =D ... I really need to find a good youtube tutorial on how to properly edit and create a wiki page like this XD Article Vandalism Your page Andy De Veitron got hit by that vandal again, I rolled back their edit within minutes for you so all's good. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 19:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Your Page(s) For a guy who's article is being vandalised fairly frequently by an anon and then being fixed by another editor you have a strange way of showing any gratitude, a thank you would be nice. Seeing how I don't find that page exactly a jewel in the Gundam Fanon Wikia's crown yet have been keeping an eye on it for you for a while to keep it clean. I suggest you show some appreciation (and let people upgrade the infoboxes so they don't look so ugly) or else I might just not bother. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 18:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Something occured to me after I wrote a reply to you, is there any chance this is being done by someone you know and aren't exactly on good grounds with? I ask because every time it's that page and that perhaps someone you know is try to get to you through your articles. It could just be some random annoyance with no life, but I can't help think that this is strangely specific. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 14:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Please, Protect My Page IP Trace Hey Andy, I've been looking into the IP address of the latest person who vandalised your work, they ping back to Jakarta (assuming the address didn't get spoofed, so don't trust the results 100%). I've been wondering, is it possible this is someone you know in real life and is trying to hit your work here to get at you? The trace also lists 3 people with that IP address but I would be careful with those results. We will still keep the vandalism off but it'd be nice if we could put a stop to it. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 02:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello I Think you Have Problems with Infoboxes,so here: *Template:Character Infobox *Template:Mobile Suit Infobox/2 Help with pages Hi Andy, I've noticed you've started to update your pages with the Mobile Suit Infobox/2 Template, do you want a hand in fixing up more of your pages? Infobox Problems Did that fix work for you?